


What's Wrong With Gladion?

by Random_Fics10



Series: Ash and Kiawe [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rated T for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fics10/pseuds/Random_Fics10
Summary: Gladion is acting weird and Kiawe wants to know why.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Kaki | Kiawe, Gladio | Gladion/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Gladio | Gladion/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Kaki | Kiawe, Kaki | Kiawe/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Ash and Kiawe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583662
Kudos: 99





	What's Wrong With Gladion?

Gladion was starting to feel like a third wheel when he was spending time with Ash and Kiawe.

They invited him to spend time with them whenever they caught him while they were out.

But it he was starting to feel...weird about it too...and his feeling towards the couple.

While they're all hanging out outside of Kiawe's farm Gladion couldn't help feeling like he was getting in the way of Ash and Kiawe being...well a couple.

He gets up to go inside for a second, mumbling something about the bathroom.

He doesn't realize Kiawe following him.

"Gladion, you're acting weird, what's wrong with you?" Kiawe asks once they're alone.

"Look, it's nothing, where's the bathroom?" Gladion rolls his eyes.

"Glad, come on, you've been...all weird all week, and Ash and I are worried about you," Kiawe reaches out to grab Gladion's shoulder gently.

"That's part of the problem!" Gladion pushes the hand away roughly, taking a step away.

"Whoa, calm down, what's part of the problem? Me touching you? I can stop, just talk to me, Glad," Kiawe stays where he is, giving Gladion the space he obviously needs.

"It's the touching! You two “worrying” about me! That stupid fucking nickname! All of it!" Gladion throws his hands up in frustration.

"I'm...sorry?"

"I just!..I think I need some space, from the two of you...you guys should do some couple stuff...just the two of you..."

"Is that what this is about? Do you...feel like a third wheel?" Kiawe asks.

"...a little, yeah, why do you two keep inviting me to hang out, anyways? It feels like you're taunting me..."

"We were trying to be nice, Glad...ion."

Gladion gets quite for a long moment before taking a long sigh.

"I guess I should just tell you everything since we're having some sort of moment here."

"What?"

"I...like you," Gladion looks away, face red.

"Me?!" Kiawe cries in absolute shock.

"Yes--no! Both of you!" Gladion covers his face.

" I know it's inappropriate but--"

"I know Ash likes you too, and while my feelings about you are a little mixed, I definitely could see being happy with you," Kiawe stops him.

"Wh-What? Kiawe...You and Ash are...there's...I..."

"Polyamory is a thing, and...I'd have to talk to Ash but I'm definitely open to it if you want to try."

"Talk to Ash about what? What are you gonna try?" Ash asks excitedly.

"Speak of the devil, got bored waiting?" Kiawe pulls Ash close.

"Yeah," Ash laughs before seeing how red Gladion is, "What happened?"

"Glad, you wanna open this conversation?" Kiawe asks.

"Ash...do you know what Polyamory is?" Gladion asks first.

"A...relationship between three or more people, right?" Ash guesses.

"Yeah. How do you feel about that?" Kiawe nods.

"Uh...I guess if everyone is on board for it it would be pretty cool, I mean, that's a lot of love!" Ash smiles.

Gladion looks to Kiawe for a second before speaking quietly, "Well...are you on board? Because I think we both are."

"On b--OH! Are you two-- DEFINITELY! I'm Definitely On Board!" Ash jumps when he makes the connection.

"So I guess...that's it? That's...we're...all together now," Kiawe shrugs.

Ash moves from Kiawe's side to hug Gladion, "Hi."

"Um......Hi?" Gladion looks very lost and Kiawe just shrugs.

"I don't know what else to do," Ash admits and they all laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know either.


End file.
